Night Passion Misaki X Usagi
by HimeMurasakiPrincess
Summary: Usagi cannot help but love Misaki who is very precious to him. He wants to touch him all the time. But well its Misaki's fault for being so cute all the time right? His adorable face and innocence just makes him irresistible. How can Usagi not want to love and touch him? Misaki is even able to turn Usagi even when he himself is sleeping and unaware of it...


**Just ****to ****let ****you ****all ****know ****I ****am ****very ****new ****here. ****I ****have ****never ****wrote ****something ****like ****a ****fan fiction****work ****or ****any ****other ****creative ****work ****to ****begin ****with. ****But ****I ****do ****know ****one ****thing ****for ****sure. ****I ****LOVE ****JUNJOU ****ROMANTICA! ****IT'S ****LIKE ****THE ****BEST ****THING ****THAT ****I ****EVER ****READ ****IN ****MY ****LIFE! ****LOVE ****ALL ****THE ****COUPLES!****THEY'RE ****ALL ****AWESOME!**

**Because ****of ****my ****love ****for ****the ****anime ****and ****manga ****and ****everything ****having ****to ****do ****with ****the ****anime ****I ****decided ****to ****try ****for ****the ****sake ****of ****its ****sexiness****:)**

**So ****here ****it ****is ****my ****first ****fan fiction****that ****I ****have ****EVER ****wrote. ****EVER. ****Just ****a ****little ****kinky ****story ****that ****I ****thought ****up ****out ****of ****the ****blue .****I ****am ****eager ****to ****have ****all ****of ****you ****guys ****comment ****on ****it ****and ****write ****reviews ****for ****it, ****but ****ya ****know ****I'm ****kinda ****sensitive ****so ****be ****gentle ****ok?****:)**

****ps****(to ****self ****and ****pretty ****much ****all):****I ****am ****actually ****hoping ****that ****the ****story ****will ****be ****somewhat ****long ****but ****I ****am ****not ****a ****formal ****or ****constructed ****writing ****when ****it ****comes ****to ****creative ****writing. ****I ****am ****just ****going ****with ****the ****flow ****and ****writing ****as ****I ****go. ****(letting ****my ****fantasies ****and ****creativity ****shine ****through.) ****OH ****GOD ****THIS ****IS ****SO ****EXCITING!*****_***

**********DISCLAIMER:****I ****DO ****NOT ****OWN ****JUNJOU ****ROMANTICA. ****ALL ****CREDIT ****GOES ****TO ****Right****Stuf**_**Inc**_**.****&****Nozomi ****Entertainment ****Industry ****AND ****THE ****AUTHOR ****SHINJUKU ****NAKAMURA******

Night Passion

Slowly opening his eyes from a peaceful sleep, Usagi feels something soft and thin linked in his arm as he slowly gets up from sleeping on his back. Finally sitting up fully on his king size bed, he pulls down the covers to see that Misaki is sleeping peacefully while hugging Usagi's arm in his sleep.

"Hmph" Usagi says to himself. "My Misaki is so cute when he is sleeping"

Usagi used his hands to gently caress Misaki's soft, velvet like cheek

"mmmmm" ,groaned Misaki in his sleep and at the same times moving a little in his sleep as well, from the mere touch of Usagi's fingers on his skin.

"Haha", Laughed Usagi to himself as he stared more intently at the sleeping Misaki. "You really are adorable, you know. I'm glad to have you all to myself like this", Usagi said as he gently brushed Misaki's lips with his fingers.

"nnnnnn", Misaki groaned as he moved in bed once again. As he did this, the sheets moved down to his lower torso and bent knees sticking out of the sheet. Usagi saw that Misaki was wearing his oversized shirt with nothing else, except his snow white underwear. The shirt was unbuttoned downs to Misaki's chest, allowing Usagi to see his soft, white skin underneath it.

"Not good",Usagi said to himself. I think that I need to fill up on some Misaki" As he said this he gently pulled the sheets lower, so that he could get a full view of his beloved Misaki while his was in deep sleep. Now looking Usami was able to see Misaki's full figure in the faint moonlight shining from the window as he slept. Misaki slept on peacefully but moved once again in his sleep. As he moved, Misaki's thin and lithe legs shifted ever so slightly, drawing Usagi's attention to Misaki's inner white thighs as he did so.

"Misaki" Usagi said out loud. "You really need to stop unintentionally turning me on" He laughed to himself, thinking how ridiculous it was that this kid had him wrapped around his finger even when he was sleeping.

Usagi leaned down over Misaki and kissed him on this lips. The kiss was gentle and full of love. He pulled away and saw that Misaki was still peacefully asleep, though he did notice that Misaki was blushing slightly. Usagi kissed Misaki a second time. He felt passion and need hungering inside him as he kissed the sleeping Misaki. The kiss was long and full of hot passion. Usagi pulled away once again and saw that deepening red that was coming across Misaki's face while he was sleeping.

Usagi slowing reached over Misaki and carefully began to undue the buttons of Usagi's shirt that he was wearing. Usagi looked at the sleeping Misaki who was now on his back laying on his bed with his chest and stomach exposed in the moonlight. Usagi saw that Misaki's cheeks were still pink from the kiss that he had given him earlier.

Usagi put his hands on Misaki's small and soft chest and began to gently rub his thumbs over Misaki's exposed nipples. Usagi immediately felt them go hard underneath his touch.

"Lets have some fun shall we?" Usagi said as he leaned over Misaki and slid his wet and warm tongue over his younger lover's already hard nipples.

At this Usagi notices Misaki's breathing quickened into huffs and saw that his cheeks and chest became flushed. At the touch of Usagi's mouth on his sensitive body, Misaki gently grabbed onto the sheets in his sleep, he breathing quickening with each stroke of Usagi's tongue.

"Hmmm. What this?" ,Usagi said. "Looks like my Misaki is turned on even though he is sleeping"

At the thought of this Usagi felt an intense urge to see more of this sweltering inside of him, Gently pinching both of Misaki's nipples with both pairs of index and thumb fingers, he leaned over and kissed Misaki. He let his tongue searcher the insides of Misaki mouth, allowing his tongue to dance with Misaki's. Usagi pulled away and saw that even though he was sleeping, Misaki's face was completely flushed pink, which he automatically knew was from ecstasy. Usagi leaned back down and began to gently nibble on Misaki's nipples.

"A. Ah!", Misaki said in his sleep.

Misaki's body was beginning to react towards Usagi's touch with both passion and ferociousness. At Usagi's touch, he began twisting in his sleep and quivering underneath Usagi's body.

Looking down Usagi saw the way in which Misaki was reacting to his kisses and caresses. Examining the sleeping boy that lay before him, he took everything about him into account. From the way that Misaki's eyes were furrowed, looking confused in his sleep to his small soft body with wile skin that was flushed pink from pleasure. Looking lower, at his exposed white underwear Usagi saw that Misaki had gotten hard.

"You really are an adorable kid", Usagi said out loud and then gently pulled Misaki's underwear past his legs and placed it on the floor.

Positioning himself lower, Usagi took Misaki's heat into his mouth. As he did this he felt Misaki's small body shudder at the touch of his tongue. At this Misaki only continued to squirm more in the bed.

Misaki once again started to moan in his sleep. "Hyaa...Uhhhh..Uhh...Ahh."

Hearing the sounds of pleasure that were escaping from the lips of Misaki only made Usami feel that much more aroused, increasing his eagerness to continue. With this thought, he took all of the sleeping Misaki into his mouth and continued on slowly and carefully.

More sounds escaped Misaki's lips as Usagi gave pleasure to him in his deep sleep. "Uhh That...No...Ahhh"

At the sound of his intense moans, Usagi began to move his mouth faster over Misaki's heat. Even if Misaki was deep in slumber, it gave him ecstasy to embrace the one he loved, giving him pleasure.

The moans coming from Misaki grew faster and more intense with each movement of Usagi's mouth. At this point in time Misaki was flushed a deepish pink color all over his body and slightly shaking uncontrollably.

More moans escaped from Misaki as Usagi continued. "Ah!...Ah!...No!

Usagi could taste the sweetness of Misaki's juices in his mouth and savored it. Misaki's body was now limp and flushed to the max, with only soft moans escaping from his lips.

"haa...haaaa...haaa"

Usagi gazed lovingly at his beloved Misaki as he was sleeping, but still feeling the pleasure that his touch had given him. Still looking, Usagi notices that Misaki was slowly beginning to open his eyes and he was finally waking from his sleep.

"nnnnn", Misaki mumbled coming to. "Usagi-san? What's the matter? Why are you on top of me looking like that? Ah!", Misaki suddenly exclaimed.

Looking around, he saw that his clothes were off and he was sweating

Usagi smiled his smug and seductive smile at him and said nothing. "Do you feel OK?", "Usagi asked Misaki. How is your body feeling?"

Misaki had seemed to have caught onto the situational very quickly. He could feel emotions of annoyance and embarrassment burning in him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you perverted old man? Have you the slightest amount of human decency and common sense in you?"

"You looked uncomfortable while you were sleeping, so I just wanted to make you relax", Usagi said with a smile still on his face.

"You damn liar!", Yelled Misaki

"So how does your body feel Misaki"?, Usagi inquired once again

"What? Don't change the subject! You were doing things to me in my sleep weren't you?"

"Misaki...your body. How does it feel now?"

"Huh?", said Misaki. "You're acting really strange and freaky!"

Usagi continued to stare at him though and said "If you don't tell me I'll keep doing what I was dong to you while you were sleeping", he said with a smug smile.

Misaki blushed for a minute but decided to just tell Usagi so that they could just go back to sleep.

"We-well...ummmm... to me honest my body feels hot, very hot and my heart is beating fast. And...uhhh..my body feels tingly all over, as if I'm excited about something and for some reason I can't get myself to calm down. I just feel strange and also happy..."

At this Usagi's gentle lavender eyes opened wide. He then leaned over Misaki again and kissed him with a deep passion that neither one of them felt was there.

"U-Usagi San?. What are you doing? Ah? You said that you would stop what you were doing when I was sleeping!

Hearing this Usagi smiled, his eyes filled with both love and mischievousness.

"You're right. I did say that. And I will", Usagi said as he taking off his sleeping shirt and sliding it over his shoulders.

"Wh-what?", stammered Misaki

"So lets do something else now", Usagi said as he slid off his boxers and positioned himself on Misaki in a laying down position, over him

"Hah"?, said Misaki, who was starting to get nervous

"Wa-wait!, stammered Misaki. Why the hell are you so damn happy? I haven't said anything! You stupid old man!

"How can I not be happy?", said Usagi. "See?", said Usagi as he placed two of his fingers inside of Misaki. Misaki gave a violent flinch "When I move just one finger you promptly react to me. Both your heart and your body. It makes me happy", Usagi said as he smiled and looked lovingly into Misaki's eyes with his passionate lavender ones.

"You-you jerk", stammered Misaki, embarrassed. But he could already feel his body losing power against the touching, longing to be one with Usagi's. As Usagi slipped his mouth over his, he could feel all his energy and resistance drain out of him, replaced by a yearning to be be together with Usagi. Misaki was past the point of no return and he knew that he had given in, just as he always had. Misaki let himself be taken away by Usagi's touch and th feel of his skin and lost himself in the very presence of Usagi.

"Misaki"...Usagi, said in a loving voice.

"Y-Yes?", Asked Misaki

"I love you..."

At that moment for some reason Misaki felt his eyes fill with tears, which them started running down the side of his ears. Misaki then wrapped his arms around Usagi's back.

"Um...Usagi-san?", said Misaki

"Hmmm?", answered Usagi

"I-I love you too...", Misaki said blushing deeply

Still on top of Misaki, Usagi slid the sheets back over both of them and made sweet passionate love to him until the bright moonlight in the night sky had been replaced by the soft rays of the sun creeping over the clouds, a gentle breeze flowing in the air. They were locked in an embrace until they woke up the next morning.

**So ****what ****do ****you ****guys ****think ****of ****my ****first ****ever ****written ****Fan fiction****? ****I ****am ****glad ****that ****my ****first ****time ****doing ****it ****was ****with ****Junjou ****Romantic****. I hope its not to dirty and perverted LOL  
**

**I ****will ****try ****to ****write ****more ****because ****I ****practically ****live for ****both ****the ****anime ****and ****manga! ****its ****practically ****my ****life ****lol. ****Please ****review ****and ****comment ****on ****my ****first ****ever ****fan fiction****work! ****I ****would ****be ****honored ****if ****you ****were ****to ****do ****so.**

**I ****AM ****SO ****PROUD ****OF ****MYSELF! ****YAY ****MY ****FIRST ****FAN FICTION****! ****THANX ****FOR ****READING ****GUYS!**

**:) ****:) ****:)**

****special thanks to GrayGlassTrick, CheyanneChika, RingingSilence, xSonya, ShoujoKuroNeko, Glitterbaby214, Lov3Less, Roxis-kun, InvisiblePuppeteer, .Insane, and Golden Tinted Haze. After reading their works, it made me feel like I wanted to write too. I love all their stories and I hope they continue with their works. I just really felt like giving them all credit **** ^_^


End file.
